Breakup & Makeup
by Minagi Ito
Summary: fluff of 2 songs from BSB, the songs stuck in my head so I decided to make a mikoto/mai fluff out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_I Still…_

**I own nothing; the title is based off a song from BSB of their Never Gone CD.**

_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same, or did you change somehow?_

_What do you do?_

_At this very moment when I think of you_

Mai tossed her coat on the couch and slumped down on the loveseat, it has been a long day for her. Being a chef for an upscale restaurant demanded much of her times, and she was glad since it kept her busy enough that her mind won't be wondering off to memories of the past. Leaning forward, she grabbed a framed picture on the table and looked at it, Mai had a habit of leaving the picture there on the table in the living room as she lives alone and rarely have visitor.

In the picture, held happier times of her life, Mai was smiling for the camera as her girlfriend's arms draped over her shoulders grinning mischievously. Those were better days; her girlfriend being the only child of a multibillionaire was anything but a snotty kid that looked down on people. The girl was smart and a great athlete, but she's also innocent and down-to-earth.

_And when I'm looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that?_

"_I can't take this anymore," the twenty years old Tohkiha Mai said. "I have school, and you have to start school too. All those clubs you joined, I don't want to be the one worrying about you whenever you went on a trip competing Mikoto." Mai explained her reason to call off her four years relationship with her girlfriend._

"_I don't have to join any club in college, you know that Mai." Mikoto replied in a pleading voice. "No, no you're not going to not join those clubs. Your family expected you to, and I don't want to take the blame for you not joining those clubs. Just call it quit, we both know this is not meant to be." Mai said flailing her hands about angrily. "Your family is rich, so they will be shipping you off to some great college. You'll find someone else while you're there, so why waste our times when this obviously isn't going to work out? Not to mention that you're always reckless on everything you do," Mai finally broke down and cried but wouldn't let Mikoto come near her._

"_What does this have anything to do with my family's status? What does our relationship have anything to do with that?" Mikoto was clearly unhappy about this argument. Sure they fought, but Mai never bring her girlfriend's family status into their argument like now. "Oh, they do and we're from different worlds, accept it. I don't want to keep being look down by them and you, so I'm leaving. This is good-bye Mikoto," Mai walked out of the small apartment without another word. She came all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto to visit her girlfriend only to end up in a fight and it's the last straw for her when she caught Mikoto in a fist fights with some thugs._

_No matter how I fight it, can't deny it_

_Just can't let you go_

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said and done_

_I still feel you, like I'm right beside you_

_But still no… word from you_

Heaving a heavy sigh, Mai hugged the picture and imagined that she's hugging her girlfriend. It has been eight years since then; Mai had spent eight years alone in Tokyo going from studying right into working without a break. Eight years and Mai still think of Mikoto still wondered how the girl was doing. She had gone to Kyoto for a training program two years ago, but learned that her ex had moved away a few days after their breakup.

Mikoto's closet friend even said that she doesn't know where the girl went, Kikukawa Yukino was upset of the news about the breakup but she still maintain a neutral friendship with Mai. She told Mai that Mikoto came to her after Mai left and broke the news about the breakup, then a couple days later the girl was gone. Yukino asked her family, and they said she just up and left and didn't tell them where she's going either. Though they doubt that Mikoto would be doing something rash, the girl probably just want to get away from people she knew to do some thinking.

_Now look at me, huh…_

_Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_

_That I keep coming back…_

_Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment_

_That wasn't meant to last_

_I wish I could find you_

_Just like you found me, then I…_

_Would never let you go…oh…oh…oh…_

"_Excuse me, is this seat taken?" someone asked the sixteen years old Tohkiha Mai. "Um… no," Mai replied looking up from her book, she was working on her homework in the public library since her family was having guests over. The tall girl with short raven hair smiled widely at her with a pile of books in her arms, Mai noticed that some of the books were about how to read and write in Japanese dialects. But most of the others were books in a variety of languages._

"_I'm Minagi Mikoto, please to meet you," the girl extended her hand out to Mai after she put the books down. "Mai, Tohkiha Mai." Mai replied reaching out to shake hand with the girl. "A lovely name for a lovely person," Mikoto marked as she took Mai's hand and kissed it politely, which surprised Mai quite a bit. "Ah, sorry… It's that way I was raised to greet people," Mikoto quickly defended her actions when she saw Mai's reactions. Mai blushed scarlet, pulling her hand back to her side and trying to focus back on her homework._

_Mikoto offered to walk her home, which she declined but the girl insisted. Soon, Mai would go into go to the library almost everyday after school, even when she doesn't have any homework that needed to be work on. She came just to be there with the teen, it's a comfort silent between them that Mai enjoyed._

"_Mai, I've been thinking…" Mikoto paused as they left the library together. "Hm?" Mai stopped and turned to look at the other girl. "You've been coming here even when you don't have any homework, why?" the girl asked at pointblank. "Well… be-because…" Mai stuttered slightly. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Mikoto went ahead and asked before Mai could come up with a reasonable excuse._

_Just nodding her head, Mai had agreed to be Mikoto's girlfriend knowing that the girl was two years younger than she is. Grinning, Mikoto took Mai's hand in hers and lacing their fingers walking home in comfort silent. And so, everyday they met up at the library before going out to places together, walking hand-in-hand talking about anything and nothing at all._


	2. Chapter 2

_Incomplete_

_**I don't own this either…**_

_Empty… spaces… fill me up with holes_

_Distant, faces… with no place left to go_

_Without you within me… I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going… is anybody's guess_

"Get the fuck out," Mikoto grated as she got back from work and found her place in a mess. A co-worker was staying at her place because his apartment was being fixed up, but the guy went and brought hookers to her place. She had gone on a week long conference meeting in Tokyo, and she's tired but the sight of her house just flipped her off.

She haven't really been the tolerant type since her breakup with Mai, actually she haven't been the same since. She got cold and cruel, and she started drinking as well. Not to the point of pass out, Mikoto was a mild drinker and knew when to stop. Doesn't matter how much she drank, the girl would always looked sober and fine the next day at work.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

She had pretended to be over Mai, and she even started dating again. But in her heart, Mikoto couldn't help but feel dirty for lying to the girl she's with. She was disgusted with herself, and she had never kissed any of the girls she dated and she only dated two since her breakup with Mai. More than a few times, she attempted to drown her sorrow in alcohol but only got a massive headache as a result.

_Voices tell me… I should carry on_

_But I am swimming… in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby…_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"Shit, just get over her. Got plenty of good girls out there for you, she ain't worth sulking over." Yuuki Nao said. Mikoto met the red head when she came to Hokkaido; they both worked in the same company. Mikoto being the software tester while Nao was the software developer, they had a mutual respect for each other and become fast-pace friends.

They went out for drinks together and even got in fights together, Nao was surprised to know that when Mikoto's drunk she's even scarier than when she is not. Of course, Nao herself got a good girlfriend who really wanted to start a family, but Nao was the one that isn't ready to settle down just yet. To make matter worse, Nao's mother wanted her to settle down with her long-time girlfriend, which ended up with Nao yelling at her girlfriend afterward blaming her for talking about settling down in front of her mother.

"I'm not taking advice from someone who got a good girlfriend but taking it for granted," Mikoto replied. They're in Tokyo and Mikoto was over at Nao's place waiting for the red head to get ready to go out for dinner. They got transferred to the main branch in Tokyo for their excellent works in Hokkaido, and Nao decided to buy a place and now taking her friend out to a fancy dinner.

"I'm not taking her for granted at all, we have sex every night." Nao said peeking out from her room. She quickly ducked back in when a pillow was flying her way, her mother: Yuuki Sakiko was the one tossing at pillow at her. "Miss me!" Nao shouted before laughing mockingly.

Dinner was peaceful, until Mikoto bumped into Mai on her way out of the ladies room. It was an awkward moment for the both of them, since neither of them seemed to change much in the pass eight years. "Hi," they said in unison. "Been a while," Mikoto decided to start the awkward conversation. "Yeah, how have you been?" Mai asked smiling a forceful smile. "Good, you?" Mikoto faked her answer. "Same," Mai nodded. "Look, I'm here with some friends so let's catch this up another time. It's nice seeing you again," Mikoto said quickly handing Mai her business card and moved out of the way as her mind was in complete chaos when she saw Mai.

_I don't mean to drag this on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go_

"AHHH…" Mikoto shouted as she throws a bottle of plum sake at the wall of an old abandon building. "Why did you have that sad smile? I thought you would be happy, and then at least I'll be able to get over you. Dammit!" Mikoto vented her frustration to the wall. She had pretended to be fine throughout the evening, but as soon as she bid Nao and her family goodnight she cried her way down to her car.

She traded her car with Nao's bike, so she decided to head to the bar for some drinking. Maybe Tokyo's bar got some strong liquor that might be able to drown her sorrow or kill her; it doesn't matter since either way seemed good to her at this moment. Heading to the nearest bar, Mikoto opted for a corner in the back of the place and ordered a few bottle of beer and whiskies by paying up front.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

She was nearly done with all the bottles when a hand reached out and stopped her from emptying her last bottle of whiskey. The familiar face with shoulder length strawberry orange hair, and amethyst eyes that would capture your soul was looking directly into Mikoto's golden eyes. The woman quietly helped Mikoto up and left the bar dragging her with her, Mikoto laughed thinking she had finally lost her mind that Mai would be there to take her home.

Mikoto was left on the couch, and Mai went into the kitchen to make some herbal tea that would help the girl sober up. Even drunk, Mikoto was still sober enough to notice a framed picture on the table, so she leaned forward and picked it up. It brought back memories, and she traced her fingers over it.

"I thought you would've move on by now," she said as Mai come back from the kitchen with a cup of hot tea in her hand. "I couldn't because I cared and loved you too much to be able to move on." Mai replied giving Mikoto the cup. "Thanks," Mikoto accepted the cup with both hands but didn't linger. "You worried your family, you know that?" Mai tried to scold her ex.

"Doesn't matter, they'll be just like Nao telling me to get over our breakup and get a new girlfriend." Mikoto replied taken a sip of the tea. "What do they know; they're complete when I'm not. They don't know how I feel," Mikoto stated and she finished the tea.

"I-I still love you, care about you, and need you…" Mai trailed off feeling embarrassed. "I'm incomplete without you, Mai be my girlfriend…" Mikoto continued for Mai and turned to face her. Mai just nodded her head, Mikoto took it as a sign and leaned forward and kissed Mai's lips tenderly. "Thank you," Mikoto said smiling as she rested her forehead against Mai's own forehead.

The next morning, "I can't believe I said all those things to you while you're still drunk." Mikoto laughed as she pulled Mai closer, feeling skin upon skin as they lay in bed while their clothes were all over on the floor. "I'm not going to let you take it back now," Mikoto whispered kissing Mai's lips. "I'm not taking it back as long as you don't take yours back," Mai murmured between kisses. "Never…" Mikoto cooed sweetly as Mai moved on top of her.


End file.
